1. Field
Example embodiments of inventive concepts relate to digital-to-analog conversion apparatuses and/or methods, for example, to high resolution digital-to-analog conversion apparatuses and/or methods for digital-to-analog conversion.
2. Description of Conventional Art
A conventional digital-to-analog conversion apparatus converts a digital signal into an analog signal. Conventional digital-to-analog conversion apparatuses are utilized in various electronic devices. Performance of conventional digital-to-analog conversion apparatuses may be determined by a controllable resolution.
Conventionally, resolution may be enhanced by increasing a clock frequency that is used in the digital-to-analog conversion apparatus. However, such a method for increasing resolution may be limited in increasing the clock frequency, and/or may adversely affect performance of a system due to high frequency noise.